1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a social network service, and more particularly, to a method of creating and joining a social group, a user device for executing the method, a server, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as various mobile devices, including smartphones, are widely distributed, various mobile device services are provided. Among such mobile device services, a social network service is a common service.
A social network service may be a web-based and/or an online-based service. A social network service may include various types of services, the most-commonly used of which is a service for creating and joining a social group. In general, social network services for creating and joining a social group may be based on an individual's school information and/or personal information such as a website corresponding to a school, personal preference information, and/or personal geographical location information.
However, a social network service generally creates social groups based on information extracted from information (for example, interest information of a user and location information of a user device) collected from user devices connected to a specific web site or a server for providing a network service. Accordingly, the social groups may be created based on information collected from at least two user devices. However, social groups may not be created based on information collected from a single user device.
Also, users may be provided with a social network service by joining a social group created in a specific website or a specific server with their devices; however, may not actively participate when creating a social group in a specific website or a specific server. More specifically, when a social group is created in a specific website or a specific server, users may not be able to request creation of a social group meeting the user's desired conditions.